The discovery is a plate for holding food and drink. The plate is well suited for eating and drinking under such conditions where a table, countertop or other resting area is not available for the plate or beverage container.
At buffets, pot luck get-togethers, concert intermissions, wine and snacks, hors doevres, or fast-food situations, food is often served on plates of plastic, paper or porcelain. In these situations, drink is often served in a glass, cup, or directly in a bottle or can. The user is then faced with the problem of holding a plate with one hand and a cup/glass or beverage container with the other hand. In order to eat the contents on the plate, the other hand must be freed up. In these situations it is obviously a problem if a resting place does not exist for the plate or the beverage container.
A product already exists on the market wich one can fasten to the porcelain plate, or a plate having a hard outher edge made from other material. This other product is formed so that a glass with a foot can hang near the plate""s outher edge, and the user can therefore flee a hand so that the freed hand can be used to cat food from the plate.
There also exists on the market, plates, usually of paper, which have a holder formed in the plate so that a paper cup, plastic cup or aluminium beverage can be snugly captured by a fitted hole slightly smaller than the beverage container diameter, thus allowing the user to free a hand to eat food from the same plate.
The following problems exist for the above mentioned existing products: they can only be used for certain limited types of beverage containers; the first product mentioned is designed only for a glass with a foot, because the glass must first fit into the limited holding space with the foot balancing as counterweight to the contents located in the upper part of the footed beverage container; the second product is designed for only a special type of cup or container with a very narrow diameter range. Both are relatively unstable in holding a beverage container during walking in crowded areas, and the user risks the chance of tipping the beverage container with a slight bump of an elbow.
Until now it has been in many situations a problem to eat food and drink beverages where tables, counters or other flat areas are not available. This discovery is a plate wich can hold steady a beverage container, with the use of only one hand, without the risk that the glass, cup bottle or can loses balance or tips. At the same time, the beverage container can be removed and used in a simple and easy way.
This object is fulfilled with the plate of the present invention, which meets the conditions described herein.